Flash
by Irrevocably Obsessed
Summary: When Bella Swan auditions for a popular movie in Seattle, sparks fly when she tries for the other lead part with Edward Cullen. Rumors fly, publicity airs, and the paparazzi just can't get enough of them. AH, slighly OOC. Title may change.
1. Well, That Was Unexpected

Me: -standing up, half asleep-  
Snowy: BAHAHA! OOBER ORGASM!  
Me: O.O NOT THE BEST THING TO SAY TO ME WHILE I'M FALLING ASLEEP STANDING UP  
Snowy: Lmao I's sowweh!... Wait… Why are you standing up? XD  
Me: I'm the real Slim Shady, duh… -facepalm-  
Snowy: -laughing her ass off-  
Me: Ah, if only we owned Twilight.  
Snowy: We should write a FanFic about it… BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

What? Eminem is my future husband ._.

(I CALLED IT! -referring to FanFic above-)

(Btw Snowy…IT'S UBER YAH DUMBARSE. LOL)

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Well, That Was Unexpected

I was surprised that the queasy feeling I was expecting didn't come until I was almost inside the tall stone building in Seattle, making more unneeded confusion start to buzz in my head. I shouldn't be nervous, but unfortunately, my body functions weren't exactly working properly today. My palms were sweaty, my knees were weak, and my hands were shaking slightly. I hated the nerves.

_Don't panic,_ I kept telling myself, although in the back of my head I was sure that I was far past that state. _Just breathe…if you're lucky, you'll get kicked out and you'll never get to—_

No. I couldn't just give up now. I'd waited too long for this. I didn't realize how much I really wanted to do this until the opportunity showed up. Who knows that this would ever happen again in the near future? I couldn't take the chance—besides, the earlier the better, I suppose.

Now I just had to wait in front of more than a hundred people.

To otherwise occupy myself, I looked at the many other people in line waiting, paying rather close attention to what age they looked and what they were wearing. Odd things to amuse myself, but I hadn't brought anything with me to pass the time. Most of them were around my age to their early twenties, some not giving a really good impression already. Some were loud and obnoxious, and others seemed rather nice and stayed quiet as they waited patiently for their turn in line.

_Even if I'm just an extra, I'll be happy,_ I thought to myself finally. _It's not that big of a deal._

Well, to my head, it wasn't; but to my heart? It meant more than I could explain in words.

Another ten long minutes had passed, and the line barely budged. I probably moved about two steps before scolding myself for not having an MP3 player of some sort. _Or an umbrella,_ I thought, looking up at the menacing clouds above me. It was Washington; how could I have forgotten an umbrella?

I wondered what exactly would take place while I was in there. Would they give me a script, or just expect me to play along? I was hoping for the first.

"Do you think we'll get to meet Cullen?" a girl in her twenties said in front of me, talking to her friend, I was guessing.

"I hope so. I didn't come out here for nothing," she said, putting a snotty look on her face. "If they don't let us see him, there's gonna be some problems."

I held back a snort. I was sure whoever this 'Cullen' guy was, he was just as stuck up as this girl, just as all actors were. I was determined not to be anything close to that; it looked rather unnerving to just _watch_ people be like that.

But, I suppose if this was the path I was going to follow, I'd have to put up with the craziness for a while…somehow.

My nervous self and patient waiting finally paid off when I was inside the building, sitting in a small room until my name was called (I signed in when I first entered the building—answering ridiculous questions, I may add). The room was very uncomfortable to be in; it smelled oddly musky and I could almost taste the tobacco radiating through the small space. The temperature of the room was the same as it was outside—and that was something that made me a little more uncomfortable in my slightly-damp clothing (it started to rain a little right before I walked into the building). I would just have to endure it.

I couldn't elude whatever was coming to me now—the hook was set. All they had to do was reel me in.

"Swan, Isabella," I heard my name called from outside the door. I got up awkwardly from my seat, running into the door frame as I walked out of the room and towards a larger room. The room was set nice; just enough room to move around and do whatever you had to do for an audition. There was a small, rectangular table with three people sitting in uncomfortable-looking metal chairs. The woman on the left looked at me—she looked like she found a revelation.

"Ah, now this is more like it," she said, a little quiet but meant to be heard. "You must be Isabella."

"Just Bella," I corrected lightly—I didn't want to start off badly.

"I apologize," she said kindly. She offered me her hand and I shook it politely. "My name is Katherine Persons. I will be directing _Lying Awake_. Behind me is James, the editor. Right here is Edward Cullen."

I shook James' hand as he walked over—he kissed it lightly.

"My pleasure," he said, smiling at me. I tried to ignore the creepy feeling that spread over me.

I took a step towards Edward and half-heartedly reached to shake his hand. I felt a shock go up my arm suddenly—I withdrew almost immediately, my hand shooting backwards. I hoped that he didn't take that as a rude gesture.

"Now, Bella," Katherine said, putting her hands together in front of her, "I assume that you've read over the script?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Excellent. What you and Edward will be doing is going over the third school scene. You may start whenever you are ready."

Edward and I went over the scene, almost like it was real. His facial expressions were so casual that I actually thought he was talking to me and not acting. I was surprised, to say the least. When he said his last line, he smiled at me—I smiled back, though I didn't know where it came from.

"Excellent!" James said after we finished, clapping. "You two are a match made in Heaven."

"I'm pleasantly surprised," Katherine said, an incredulous expression on her face. "That was an outstanding performance." Katherine turned to James and started talking to him—I couldn't really hear what they were saying.

"Not bad there, Bella," Edward said, his voice closer than I expected. I jumped. "Sorry," he quickly apologized.

He called me Bella? He apparently paid attention.

I watched them as they continued to chat endlessly. I heard words like 'immediately' and 'extras.' My heart sank a little.

"You're getting the job," he said, casual but with a certainty in his voice.

I just looked at him for a moment. "How can you be so sure?" I asked skeptically.

"I've seen them like this before. They never get this jumpy over a person if it wasn't great."

"You've worked with them before?" I asked.

"A few times." He looked over to James and Katherine for a few seconds before looking at me again. "It gets quite annoying."

I watched them ramble on about whatever they were talking about for a few more moments. "I can see what you mean," I half-groaned.

"Bella," Katherine said a few minutes later, "we'll call you tomorrow with our answer. That was an exceptional performance."

"Thank you, so much," I said, smiling at them, trying to be as polite as possible. "I appreciate it."

After my last few goodbyes, I left in the back door to avoid anybody asking me about anything, heading towards the parking lot. I stopped at my shabby red Chevy truck, hope in my heart but pessimism in my head. I didn't know what to expect.

"I think you dropped something."

I jumped and spun around quickly, almost falling in the process. A low chuckle came from none other than Edward Cullen, a smile on his face and my keys swaying side to side in his hand.

"Watch yourself," he commented on my footing. I blushed as he handed me my car keys.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly, holding the small metal things in my hand like my life depended on it. "Why are you out here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be doing more auditions?"

"You were actually the last one for the day," he said. "She's getting everybody's name so they can come back again tomorrow. Unless, you know…"

"What?" I asked.

"Unless you get the part. Or somebody else does."

My heart sank again. The pessimism in my conscience was growing.

"But, you do know I was being serious, right?" He said, putting a hand in his pocket.

"About what?" I asked. He was confusing me.

"Getting the part. I'm being serious when I say that they don't usually get this worked up over a person they've never seen before. I've seen some pretty good shit myself, but that was…jeez."

This took me way off guard. A professional actor, who hasn't known me for twenty minutes, already thinks that I'm going to get a leading role in a movie—meanwhile, I hadn't had any other movie experience other than a few school plays that ended up in disaster. I didn't see any logic in that whatsoever, besides the fact that a complete stranger is just being nice. Which is probably exactly what he was doing—getting my hopes up by trying to be nice.

"Well…I'm not so sure," I admitted. "I guess we'll see."

"I guess so." He smiled crookedly—my heart reacted strangely. "I shall see you tomorrow."

It took me a moment to process that. "Wait, but…" But he was already walking away.

Damn him and his quick thinking.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_I feel the salty waves come in  
I feel them crash against my skin  
And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win…_

My iPod, which was blasting in my ears, almost made me not notice my cell phone lighting up on my nightstand at my house. I took the ear phones out, setting them on my bed, still hearing the loud music coming out of the tiny speakers.  
_  
There's a haze above my TV  
That changes everything I see  
And maybe if I continue watching  
I'll lose the traits that worry me_

I wanted to stop thinking about that stupid audition. I knew that I wasn't acting material, yet I still went for it. Why I did it, I have yet to figure out. It may have been the little push that I had gotten from my dad, Charlie. "You can do whatever you feel like doing, Bells," he had said. "But it wouldn't hurt to try. You never know when this opportunity will come up again." I then proceeded to go up to my room to call the owners of the audition building to know when audition times were. If Charlie ever gave me just a small push forward, I'd try almost anything practical.

_Can we fast forward 'till you go down on me?_

Yesterday had been quite random, if you asked me. The editor, James I believe, had been creepy as hell, and Katherine had been _way_ too perky for my liking. I guessed that she was the type of person to always charm you by being extra nice. All it did for me was just creep me the hell out. Edward Cullen, however, was a different story. He was a talented actor, and yet he also had that kind charm about him—the kind that not only would make girls swoon, but would bring confidence to somebody. Like an 'if he can do it, you can' type of thing, although he couldn't be downgraded by the actual example.

I looked at the small screen on my phone and recognized a familiar number. I almost didn't answer it because of the disbelieve that flooded my head. I quickly blinked and answered it hesitantly, my hand shaking.

"H-hello?" I said, my voice becoming uneven.  
_  
Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

"Is this Bella Swan?" A smooth voice came from the other line. I didn't recognize it.

"Yes," I said.

"This is Edward," he said, sounding casual, but with slight hesitance in his voice. "I wanted to talk to you about the audition yesterday…"

_You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste_

This was unexpected.

"Erm…" What was I going to say? I was already a nervous wreck even_ without_ the phone ringing, and now that Edward Cullen decides to randomly call me from the number Katherine told me to memorize, I was practically brain dead.

_Just be casual,_ I told myself in my head. "What about it?" I said, sounding shy. Great.

"Well, Katherine wanted me to be the one to tell you this, just in case you're wondering," he said quickly. "I wanted to congratulate you. You are one of the leading roles of _Lying Awake._"  
_  
And who cares divine intervention?  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

I couldn't move.

"Bella?" He said.

"Y-yes…?" I replied shakily.

"Are you there?"

"…To be honest, no."

I heard a chuckle and had to laugh with him—the laugh came from the truth from my words, the whole massacre of the situation I was in, and from his laugh, the damned contagious laugh that had me giggling to the point where somebody would think that I was crazy.

"She wants you to come down to the studio…"

_But leaving now would be a good idea_  
_So catch me up I'm getting out of here…_  
_  
_I was already walking out of the door, iPod forgotten, left to die on my bed.

* * *

I can hear it now... "I.O., what the hell is up with the new stories but no updates to the others?" Well, you know what? Screw you guys. LOL Just kidding. Chill, I'm almost done with Sun Through Rain's new chapter, and I'm halfway through Hungover. Nobody's Home is put on hold before I get a feel for the personality I put Bella in for that. So be patient, young grasshoppers :D

The song used, in case you didn't know, is New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco. Love that song. And by the way, that song isn't the one that she was listening to. It was by Linkin Park. Can anybody guess it? :D

-Khaos


	2. Getting Started

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Twilight. **Some characters expressed in this chapter are copyright to me. **The plot is also copyright to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Getting Started

In all honesty, I thought I was at home.

Sure, I was a little forward with everything I did, but other than that, I felt comfortable the minute I stepped into that studio. All nervousness that I had the day before was completely demolished, replaced by a feeling of belonging. I belonged here. I should be here.

Charlie had been completely confused and worried when I had ran downstairs—worried because I never get this worked up over _anything_, and confused because I had been in such a gloomy mood that day and I had completely changed that feeling within a matter of seconds. And I had tripped and fell flat on my face running down the stairs.

At the studio, I had met a lot of seemingly nice people—some were a little on edge, sometimes rude and sometimes not. I made a quick note not to get on their bad side. I didn't want to make a bad impression—tripping over some equipment when I had first walked in hadn't helped. But I knew for a fact that this would end badly if I was the one that everyone got annoyed with.

I was currently alone in the studio in a small, tidy room, looking over the script again while Katherine and the other producers went across Seattle to do some test shots. The only other people who made it today were me, a cheerful girl named Angela, Edward, and some boy named Mason. Angela was very nice and polite to everybody that she talked to—I had a feeling that we would get along well. Mason, on the other hand, is a different story. He seemed to have grown attached to me a little too quickly and now wouldn't leave me alone. I made a note to avoid him as much as possible.

I didn't know why they wanted us all down here today—they didn't plan on doing makeup shots until next week. This week was being focused on locations and script changes—next week was costume and makeup. I dreaded the makeup part, but that's what actors had to do. They had to do uncomfortable things and deal with it…

"Isabella?"

I nearly jumped, spinning my head around to the door behind me, my script still crumbled in my grip from concentrating so hard. I recognized the guy as Mason, the redhead that seemed to like me a little too much. He had blue-green eyes and a lean figure with some muscles, but not too bulky. He kept his hair unnaturally straight, parting it at an odd angle that made a few strands cover his right eye intentionally. He wore skater shoes with ripped jeans at the knees and a Skillet band t-shirt. I rather enjoyed the shirt to be completely honest—Skillet wasn't that bad of a band.

"Erm, just Bella," I corrected him lightly.

"Oh. Sorry," he said, frowning. His face composed as he continued. "James came back with a few photos of the test shots for us. He wants you to come and see."

I halfheartedly walked out of the room, script left behind, and joined the rest of the group with James. James gave me a mischievous smile as he watched me walk towards one of the set tables that held a few discarded scripts. I averted my eyes away from him and focused on the pictures. They were really good shots in my opinion—it showed off the green of the woods and the mood of the whole movie. The school we were shooting at was perfect: Forks High School. Incidentally, that was my high school that I was a senior in. Since I was eighteen, I didn't have to keep going to classes while on set, but I still did. Who knows if this path wasn't mine to follow?

After a few more minutes of James talking about the locations we were shooting at, he left to make a phone call and we went back to whatever we were doing before the small interruption. I was headed toward the small room that I was in before, but somebody stopped me.

" Bella," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Edward standing there, looking lean in a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal muscles underneath. I lingered on his arms for a second before returning my eyes to his face again. "Why don't you come out of your little hole in there and stay out here?"

"Are you offering or making me?" I asked. To be honest, I didn't want to stay out here with Mason. He could be a little clingy.

"Offering, of course," he said.

"Well, in that case…" I turned to walk away.

"Actually…" he continued, and I stopped in my tracks, looking over my shoulder at him. "I want you out here. With all of us."

Huh. I didn't expect that to take me off guard as much as it did.

Nonetheless, I walked up to him and told him the reason why I wanted to go back. "Hey, listen. It's not that I don't like anybody out here, it's one person in particular…" When his brow creased, I took a second to word out my explanation without sounding like a total ass. "Mason is a tad too…"

"Attached?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"He won't bother you," he said, glancing in his general direction. I gave him an odd look but proceeded to walk over to our little dysfunctional group.

"Hey, Bella," Angela said, smiling at me. "Finally came out of your little cave, huh?"

"Yeah, I was getting a little claustrophobic," I joked.

She laughed and smiled. "I think this is going to go very well," she said. "What do you think?"

I continued discussing the movie with Angela for a few more minutes, drinking in her light and happy and optimistic personality immediately. She just had this aura about her that made everyone around her happy and bubbly. I envied her buoyancy. I wasn't exactly the most negative person on the planet, but I did think very bleakly a lot. It wasn't in my nature to think positively about the world, because the world just isn't positive.

Mason surprisingly kept his distance from me while we all spoke. He didn't look afraid exactly—just a little cautious. I couldn't help but smile at that.

We really didn't do much else. More shots kept coming in, slowly diminishing by the hour, and soon there wasn't any more being sent in. We ended up joking around, saying our lines in the script melodramatically with sarcasm. We also just joked about the plot mostly—it was quite humorous.

"Oh, look at me," Mason said, "I kill kid middle schoolers for fun."

Edward struck a female supermodel pose, fluttering his eyelids rapidly. "But it's _sooo_ much fun," he said in a gay voice. Angela and I were in tears at that point. Mason and Edward could have done a comedy act together.

We were getting along quite well, it seemed. Angela, Mason, Edward and I were the main cast—we hadn't even met the rest of the people involved in the movie yet. They were supposedly going to show up sometime later in the week. James wanted us to get along first and get comfortable with each other before we met the rest of the cast. James was a little too straightforward with how he felt about everybody. Angela, he was okay with. He didn't seem to know that Mason was there. He wasn't very fond of Edward—he shot him dirty looks whenever he thought Edward wasn't looking. I was the one he liked the most, and it bothered me to the point of me wanting to shoot him in the shin.

The next few days went by rather quickly. More test shots were done, and we were introduced to our makeup and costume designers in the meantime. We were measured for costume fitting, and that was it for that day. On the third day on set, we did makeup shots. I was surprised because they didn't schedule the shots until next week—James later told me that they finished up on the location shots really early.

Before we had our designers put on the makeup, we met a few other cast members. All of them except for one were adults. Jennifer Walker, Dan Hall, Janine Hawkins, and Sara Pierce—people I've never heard of before. Jennifer and Dan played Angela's parents, Janine played my mom, and Sara played Mason's. We didn't communicate much that day because of our makeup shots we were still doing.

When everybody was ready, they started on everybody. They gave me a more pale look (though I probably couldn't be any paler than I was already), bringing out some of my eye expressions (as they put it) with some kind of brown around my eyes. Angela's made her skin glow more, and she kept the glasses that she always wore on—they thought that it was suitable for her character. They didn't have to do much to Mason. They just evened out his skin tone and that was it. They made Edward's complexion a little paler than usual. Instead of brown like they did with my eyes, they put a strange shade of purple underneath, as if he hadn't slept in a few days. This actually made sense—his character suffered from insomnia.

Being in front of the camera for the first time was a little nerve-racking. Well, at first. We went to one of our locations—a small forest outside of Forks—and set up everything in a small dirt clearing. It was rather dark for an overcast day, so they put these mirrors around us (I didn't know what they were called—I'm no director) so that the light hit us right for the shots. Mason went first, I went second, and Angela and Edward followed after. I had to give credit to our makeup designer—Edward really looked like he suffered from insomnia. He looked so zoned-out and tired it was unbelievable. He looked up at the camera through his eyelashes almost in an evil manner, keeping a straight face. Mason tried the part of a murderer—an evil glint in his eye, a small smile teasing the ends of his lips. Angela looked beautiful, to say the least. She looked at the camera at a sideways glance, smiling slowly, friendly. I did a similar thing that Edward did—facing my head slightly down and sideways, looking up at the camera, no emotion in my face. I kept it still like that for as long as possible. I was supposed to be one of the people being stalked by the character being played by Mason. Angela and I were in it together throughout the entire thing—we were friends, you could say. A lot of the scenes were of us together.

Let me explain the characters we were playing a little more thoroughly. I played a high school junior who really just keeps to herself most of the time. Angela played as my character's best friend—as I said before, a lot of the scenes involved us together. Mason played the surprise killer in the movie. His character was apparently a little messed up in the head, so he thinks that it's okay to kill the students. However, they aren't random—he targets specific people. His character gets into a fight with Edward's character who, like I said, suffers from insomnia. Edward's guy apparently did something that Mason's guy didn't like, but he didn't think that just killing Edward would be good enough—so he decides to run after my and Angela's character's asses instead, as if to hurt Edward's character emotionally before he decides to finally kill him. It's messed up, I know, but I had a feeling that the movie would be a lot better than it sounded.

At the end of the week, Angela offered to hang out with me sometime during the weekend. I of course agreed—I didn't want to seem rude, and I was beginning to really enjoy Angela's company. She had that kind of happy aura that made you happy whenever you were around her, and I rather enjoyed it. So, we decided that going out for shopping would be suitable. While I didn't enjoy the topic of shopping at all, I tried to make the best of it. I ended up buying two shirts while I was there anyway (with some convincing from Angela that I should get something).

Port Angeles was a popular town—a lot of people were hustling around, carrying groceries and shopping bags and having fun with their friends. The docks were rather empty, though. Angela toured me through them, telling me about how she had once been on one of the boats here with her parents. I was glad to hear that her life was happy—it made me happy, to be completely honest.

I spotted a small bookstore and wanted to investigate. I hadn't found a good novel in a while—I needed to catch up on reading. Angela said that she was going to stay by the docks and she would wait for me there, even though I insisted that she go with me. I gave up, walking up to the small bookstore, my expectations not that high. I was pleasantly surprised—the store was well stocked and had a really good selection. I was wondering why a good store would be back behind so many buildings and near the boat docks, out of all places.

In my haste to get around a corner to go to the next section, I accidentally ran into somebody, dropping one of my books.

"Sor—" I began to say, but then recognized the person almost immediately. "Mason?"

"Jeez, Bella," he said. "You just can't get away from me, can you?" He smiled his cocky smile at me again. He picked up my book and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said unenthusiastically, continuing on my way to the next section. But, of course, Mason followed like a duck.

"So," he said, "what brings you here?"

I continued walking as I spoke, looking absentmindedly amongst the horror section of the store. "Well, this _is_ a _book_ store. So, naturally, I'd be looking for groceries," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled—it made me disgusted, to say the least. "Nice one," he commented. I rolled my eyes. "But…I actually wanted to show you something."

I wasn't interested. "Mason, I'm kind of b—"

"Come on, Bella," he said. "I'll be worth it. Trust me."

He wasn't going to give up. If I wasn't inside a book store, I would probably just punch him in the gut and run. But I knew that he was going to keep pestering me until he got his way—it just seemed like his personality to do so. I could just walk out and find Angela, but he would follow us around. I almost swore out loud. Well, I couldn't avoid the unavoidable.

Out of desperation to get away from him, I just sighed and nodded. "Fine. Make it quick. Angela's waiting for me outside."

He grinned widely and grabbed my wrist. "Follow me." Like I had a choice now.

I asked him to let me pay for my book first—he then proceeded to take me to the back of the store. The alley was dark and damp, a few Dumpsters lying around and a few old cars parked crookedly on the sides of some other buildings. He started looking around, seeming like he was trying to find something. I stood there and folded my arms, trying to wait patiently.

"Mason, what are you looking—"

"Shh." He walked up to me, still looking around him. "Just listen for a sec."

"But what—"

"Listen."

I sighed, looking around and listening. I didn't hear anything but the sound of the docks in the distance and the door opening in the front of the store. I looked at him and shrugged. "I still don't—"

Out of nowhere, he put his hand on my neck and started kissing me. He pressed me against the damn brick wall of the store and forced his tongue in my mouth, completely pinning me against it. I screamed and pushed him away, making him stagger backwards. He looked shocked for a moment, but he slowly grinned his cocky grin.

"You fucking asshole!" I screamed, pushing him in the chest.

"You know you liked it," he said, grinning wider. I felt bile rise in my throat.

"Let's see how much you like _this_, you douche bag!" I threw my leg forward and hit him in between his legs. He yelled out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching at his crotch. I ran down the alley, leaving him in the street in pain. He deserved it.

I ran down to the docks, sweaty and out of breath. I caught sight of Angela and started calling her name. When she saw that something was wrong, she started jogging towards me.

"What happened?" She asked, worry saturating her face.

"That asshole Mason," I said. She didn't even flinch at my language.

"What the hell did he do?"

"Brought me to the back of the store and kissed me!" I yelled.

"What…How the…Are you serious?" she said, her voice frantic. She looked behind me. "Where is he?"

"Just lying in the road."

"Why?"

"I kicked him where the sun don't shine."

* * *

Sooooo...I'm going to do the same thing I did last time. Whoever gives me the best review gets a preview. :)

-Khaos


	3. Ugh

Good lord, I need to stop with the author's notes.

This is posted on all of my stories.

I'm going to stop writing these stories for a while and focus on some school, because my grades are really bad and nobody seems to want to help a kid with a mental disorder, so. e.e

Anyway, these stories will be taken down, but they will be rewritten.

**The plots will stay the same, the characters will stay the same.**

The story itself will be better written. So don't panic. I know a lot of people liked Sun Through Rain and Flash the most, so I need to rewrite that for you guys. I'm disgusted with how they're written.

**Titles may change. **I'll tell you in the summary what it was originally named if this is the case.

If anybody read Jar of Hearts (one of the newer stories I deleted that nobody reviewed), it's rewritten as Shattered if you didn't already know. If I like how I write chapter two, I'll post it eventually.

I'm sorry to those who liked my stories the way they were. But I promise that you'll like them better. Writing is my plan B career next to acting, so I'm finicky with how I write things.

I apologize if you thought this was an update. In some ways, it was, but I hate to disappoint you guys. I really do. Writing means a lot to me, and when I look at things I knew I should have changed, it hurts me.

I don't know when I'll repost. But please keep me on your author alerts. It's all I'm asking.

-Khaos


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE, PLEASE READ

Hello everyone. It's been a while. A couple years, actually.

I don't know who goes on here anymore, but I sure as hell didn't. But now that I am, I wanna give you some updates.

I'm posting this message to all of my stories.

Everything that I've written so far is gone. My grandmother's computer experienced a couple hundred trojans and I can't even log onto my user anymore. It keeps crashing. I've tried everything to reboot it, but it keeps crashing. So everything I've written for these stories is gone.

But here's the good news.

I'm going to rewrite everything that you guys want to see. For whoever goes on here anymore, just submit a review or PM me on what you want to see.

I'm also going to be working on another story about what's happened to me over the past two years. This involves me getting engaged, going on probation, my hardships and everything about my relationship with my fiance. I want to write about everything, one chapter at a time.

This WILL take a while. But I'm in the process of a rough draft now.

If anybody else has an idea that they want me to write about, let me know. My writing skills have improved over the last two years. And now that I've graduated out of high school, you'll see updates more often.

I just want to say sorry for making everybody wait. Especially for two years. You guys don't deserve that.

I never had a lot of people like my stories to begin with, but you guys still matter. Everybody matters.

Love,

Irrevocably Obsessed


End file.
